


Payback Time

by Niham87



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Knifeplay, Porn, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niham87/pseuds/Niham87
Summary: It's payback time for Beth and Rio comes to collect, as always...1x10 continuation





	Payback Time

Her hand shakes with the weight of the gun and he grins awaiting.

Beth cleans the tears with the back of her hand feeling like an idiot for crying. For thinking she could make him go away. For trying even.

She was starting to believe that indeed, happy endings are just stories that haven't ended yet.

“What’s the matter darlin’? Can’t choose the lesser of two evils, uh?” He drawls amused. “Tell you what, I’ll let him go... Just you and me, uh?”

Beth bats her eyes surprised for a second, then chuckles, did he think she was that stupid. “I doubt that… You let him go and what? Your boys waiting outside finish him?” She snaps back at him, “Is this gun even loaded?” She adds with a dry chuckle, shaking the gun in her tight grip to make her point.

“Have I ever lied to you, darlin’?” He retaliates dead serious.

No, she couldn’t say he had. He had omitted things from her, but to her best knowledge he never lied. 

“Just you and me, and then what?”

He smirks again, that half lipped thing that makes her uneasy for all the wrong reasons. 

“Why the twenty-one questions now, you don’t usually think things this thoroughly.” He quips.

And it stings... deep. God, how she hates him. 

“I ain’t got no problem with car man...” He drawls smugly, “He just got in my way, ain’t that right champ?” He adds, playfully slapping Dean again, “Nah man… my problem is with you darlin’, and you only.”

A cold finger slides down her spine, he was all about cunning smiles and playful remarks, but the violence, the brutality underneath it all was very real. 

She locks her gaze on Dean, at least there was the chance for her kids to have one of their parents alive... If Rio wasn’t lying.

“Betty… no!” He slurs from his cracked lips, as if reading her mind.

She ignores him turning to Rio’s dark gaze instead, “Fine… let him go.”

“Alright.” Rio says with a chuckle, a mean looking knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere in his hand, he cuts the ties on Dean’s hands.

Dean stars to protest but Beth silences him, “Just GO Dean... Take care of my babies.” She wanted to add  _ I’ll be fine _ , but the words didn’t come out, she wasn’t sure if she was going to.

He stares at her, then at Rio, then back at her again with stunned puppy eyes, like the fucking dumb moron he is and Beth feels very tempted to try the gun on him, what was he trying to do get them both killed? “For the love of God, JUST GO…” Beth spits exasperated.

He finally starts to move looking taken aback by her explosion, but she only has eyes for Rio.

“Yo, car man!” Rio shouts not bothering to look at Dean, as he stops in his tracks hand on the handle, “Don’t go and do somethin’ stupid… you feel me?”

The warning very clear,  _ don’t call the cops, don’t dare to open that fat mouth,  _ and Dean certainly got the message, nodding as he closes the door behind him.

 

Now alone they stare at each other for long minutes, all the entertainment seemed to have washed away from him leaving only the rage.

And she felt it to her bones... it matched her own.

Rio finally breaks the silence, “You gon’ shoot?”

It was a dare and he was dead serious… so was she.

Adding her other hand to the tight grip, she squeezes the trigger. 

The bang is so loud that it makes her ears ring, then the plaster wall explodes behind him, just inches away from his body.

Her mouth opens in horror, she wasn’t expecting it to be loaded, let alone the kick back. It was brutal, reacking through her arms painfully, but she somehow managed to control it.

Guess he wasn’t lying after all.

Beth has no time time to register anything else as Rio gets up, looking like a wild beast ready to pounce at its prey.

With a couple of long strides and he is on her, involuntarily she steps back until there is no more room to go. 

He presses his chest hard against the gun muzzle, nostrils flaring and coal black eyes burning, “Shoot again, Elizabeth.” He demands.

Her breath comes out in funny rapid gasps, her arms, hell… her whole body is shaking, her finger is ready on the trigger but she can’t bring herself to squeeze it.

Beth hisses in frustration... and as her nipples tighten under his unmoving gaze she realizes that she is quivering with need, that the frustration is indeed carnal.

He then smacks hard on the gun , her arms go down by its sides following the harsh movement.

Not even half a second later and he grasps her face in his palms so hard that she feels pressure on her skull, then he crashes his lips onto hers.

It’s violent, it’s thrilling, it’s hurting her and it’s driving her mad.

Beth bites on his lower lip in retaliation.

He hisses but she doesn’t let go, she keeps squeezing hard with her teeth until she tastes his blood.

He smashes her head against the plaster wall and thrusts his groin against hers as response.

With a moan of pain or maybe of pleasure... maybe both, she drops the gun that she was still clutching so hard that she feels relieve as the circulation comes backs to her fingers.

She brings her hands to his head, grasping to his short hair the best she can, opening her mouth as he shoves his tongue in her with vicious intent.

Feeling spiteful, Beth battles him with all her might, hauling his head closer, dueling her tongue against his just as viciously, thrusting her own hips against him, feeling victorious as he groans down her throat.

The victory doesn’t last long as he pushes her away from him, her back slamming hard against the wall.

They stare at each other, both weaving breathless and somewhat battered.

He growls deep from his throat, both hands grabbing the collar of her shirt, he pulls at it with all might.

Buttons fly and the fabric rips at the golden pin that she had placed at the top of her breasts, leaving the top of her mounds exposed.

His eyes glisten with plain desire and seemingly even darker as knuckles rasp against the soft skin to pull at the shirt again and tear it all the way down. 

Satisfied Rio takes a step back to observe his handy work, her large breasts almost pop out of the brassier confines with each laboured breath she takes.

His cock grows impossible harder, straining painful against his jeans.

Enraged, Beth pummels her open hand on his face, slapping him with enough force to make it snap to the side.

Her hand starts to throb painfully as she stares at him wide eyed, stricken by the heated look on his eyes and the tick of his clenched jaw.

She feels the pain before even seeing his hand coming down as he backhands her in retaliation, she stumbles and her lip busts open.

The knife appears out of nowhere, he presses the tiny stub with his thumb and the shinny blade flicks open in front of her shock widen eyes.

He plunges for her hand, pulling her arm to him, and she whimpers as he strains her hand backwards.

With a quick flick from the blade, the wrist button flies, and he proceeds to do the same to the other.

Yanking her closer, he presses the blunt side of the knife against her skin, just above her navel, the cold blade seemed to sizzle against her heated skin. 

He slowly slides the knife up, with each laboured breath her rib cage starts to expand further until the sharp tip catches at her skin, making her hiss.

“Stay still momma, we don’t want to scar that creamy skin, do we?” His usual drawl even more strained with the raw need. 

No, she didn’t... she holds her breath as he keeps his way up till her bra.

He then shoves the blade under it and with a flick upwards the flimsy fabric rips apart.

Her large breasts spill from it and with relieve she exhales the air she was holding.

Her breasts wobble with it, and he lets out a pained groan.

The he is on her or she his on him, impossible to say who moved first.

Lips locking in a incensed and demanding kiss as they frenziedly pull at their clothes.

Her blazer goes first, then he thugs at her shirt grasping the bra straps in his way, he tears at it with such force that Beth swears he could have ripped her arms along.

She doesn’t care, with greed she pulls at his button fly denim, very glad that he wasn’t wearing a belt, her hand finds it way through the elastic band of his boxers, she circles her hand around the velvety skin of his shaft.

He his thick and veiny.

And as she gives and experimental first pump on his shaft, she notes how generous his length is.

He captures her lips forcibly to groan down her mouth, his hands making a quick job of her pants button and zipper, she breaks the kiss to slide his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the pile of ripped clothing at their feet.

Like she suspected he is covered in hard muscle and intricate tattoos.

He doesn’t give time to appreciate the masterpiece his body is, as he pulls her pants and panties down in one go, making an entangle mess over her high heel boots, which she clumsy kicks off.

Without her heels he seems to menacingly tower over her.

He doesn’t waste time sliding two fingers over the neat landing patch and down her clit.

Beth moans her pleasure as he fiddles between the wet folds until he finds her entrance and with an assertive shove he is in, and she is bliss.

He keeps his assault with his fingers in and out at full speed until she’s whimpering for release. 

He latches on her sensitive pink nipple hard enough for her to wince in pain and finally brings his thumb to the party, pressing and circling the swollen nub with the expertise of a master.

She comes, hard and messy as she squirts her pleasure over his hand and down her thighs. 

Her legs buckle but his strong arm circles her lower back, bringing her close to his body.

“My, my, my… when I think I’ve seen the last of Mrs. Boland, here she is again... And a squirter nevertheless!” He teases without mercy.

Her cheeks blow up in flames, and she find herself ashamed and dumbfounded... it never happened before, but like hell if she was going to let him know that.

“What’s the matter momma? The cat got your tongue?” He taunts again just before bringing his lips to her making her wince as he bites down on her swollen lower lip.

She digs her nails on the hard muscle over his hips in revenge, satisfied when he growls in her mouth.

She pulls at his jeans and briefs, his cock strains against the fabric before wobbling its release.

Her mouth goes dry at the sight of him... big, tan and dangerous.

An urge to take him in her mouth makes her drop to her knees.

He grips her hair just before she reaches the floor, and she yelps in pain.

“I’m might be stupid enough to give you a loaded gun darlin’, but like hell if I’m lettin’ you get that close to my balls. ” He quips pulling her up by the hair as she hissed in pain and frustration.

And somehow even if she didn’t got what she wanted, she feels more powerful than when she shot that gun earlier.

She cups his balls in her before he can stop her, all so softly.

A wicked smile curves her lips as he swallows hard, “You mean like this?”

“Yeah, just like that...” His smirk throws her off, “Do you even know what to do with it darlin’?”

She clenches her jaw unamused, an fire spits from her blue eyes, Rio smirks even wider.

Out for revenge she rolls them in her hand gently. 

He throws his head back with a groan followed by a chuckle.

“I’ll be damned… Mrs. Boland stuns again.” He says with a lick of his lips followed by his half grin. 

“Stop calling me that…” Beth snaps back at him.

The hand gripping her hair clenches further making her wince as he pulls back.

“I’ll call you whatever I feel like, whenever I feel like it… you got that?” He growls his nose almost glued to hers.

Beth react instantly, squeezing his balls still in her hand, “Sorry... what was that?” She ask all so sweetly.

His nostrils flare, grinding hard on his teeth as his large hand wraps around her her neck and squeezes equally hard.

The both huff and puff, not willing to let go.

“Let go…” He snarls.

“Make me.” She ripostes.

He chuckles, bringing his other hand to her neck and squeezing even harder, “Yous playin’ with fire, yous gon’ get burn darlin’.”

She tries to hold on but as he keeps squeezing and black dots appear in her vision her hands fly to his grasp, pulling at his fingers in desperation.

Releasing her, he turns her around sharply and her hands find the wall for support.

Still feeling dazed she manages to take a shameless look over her shoulder.

He rests the massive thing between her round buttocks, and she feels how it’s pulsing with need, the fat tip glistening with pre-cum.

Growling approvingly, he slaps her ass hard, a scream leaves her throat and a red mark starts to form, he does it again, this time even harder and she jumps in both agony and ecstasy.

He grips the side of her hip tight, diggin his nails on her tender skin as her grinds his cock back and forward, bringing his other hand down on her pristine asscheek.

The sound reverts through the room followed by her yelp, he again grunts appreciatively as a matching brand forms.

Then he grabs the tip of his cock, spreading the pre-cum moisture over it before finding her entrance and Beth throws her head back in anticipation.

He rams into her with such force that all her body bounces forward.

He fucks her like the beast he is... brutal, savage, cruel… punishing.

And she took her punishment… all of it, repeatedly.

He throbs inside her and she clenches her pelvic muscles, gaining a guttural groan from his parted lips.

In response he changes his rhythm, into slower but more powerful plunges.

She fights against the build up, refusing to let go before him. It’s a lost cause.

The more she tries, the more she gets.

Although he is fighting for his control too, she can see it in the way his face is strained, the veins pumping on his forehead, the way his cock throbs inside her.

“You can’t win Elizabeth.” He warns, “Not now, not before, not ever.”

She holds the moan of pleasure has he impossible speeds up, goddamn her if she wouldn’t try to.

Rio was struggling, he couldn’t remember the last time it felt this good.

Her pussy seemed to suck at his cock with hunger, the velvety warmth almost too good to be true. 

He was holding back out of spiteful anger and nothing else.

She would give him this, it was payback time and fucking well he deserved it.

Finally and he barely made it, her whole body starts to tense, her pussy if was tight before now it was almost unbearably cramped around him.

She whimpers and groans has her juices gush all over his cock, he barely has in him to pull out in time, spilling himself all over her creamy buttocks. 

He almost sways with the force of his orgasm, she was fucking delicious, and now that he had tasted it, he was sure he couldn’t go without.

He grabs his shirt from the pile, cleaning his mess from her still quivering body.

“What now?” She asks with raw voice.

And his cock stirs again.

“It’s still payback time, momma.”

 


End file.
